


Change of Plan

by martina_y



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martina_y/pseuds/martina_y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had kept Carter's lipstick on her person at all times ever since she took it, and she had realised Carter's ..interests ever since she first saw her and Martinelli together.</p><p>[There is no /real/ graphic description of violence, but just tagged to be completely safe since this could be potentially disturbing]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plan

_Easy_ , she speeds up her step by only the tiniest bit, _them being on the ground floor means they have not found her yet. There is still time. Easy._

In truth, though, the SSR being here in the first place was an unpleasant surprise. Peggy Carter was _her_ target, and she always had a low tolerance for competition. _If those idiots downstairs could even be called that_. At least coming up with a new plan was simple - she had kept Carter's lipstick on her person at all times ever since she took it, and she had realised Carter's ..interests ever since she first saw her and Martinelli together.  
It was _too_ simple. Initially, she wanted to confront Peggy Carter a little more obviously.. give her some time to fully realise what happened, watch her try to defend herself, turn it into a little bit of a challenge. The thought kept her smiling right up until the moment she saw all of those suits in the lobby. But it was pointless to think of that now.

There are steps at the end of the hallway. She slows down, and inhales, adjusting her expression.

"Peggy!"

And there it is. A badly hidden annoyed expression, a hint of panic, ( _how pretty!_ ), disturbed body language, more than a hint of rush. It says - move. It says - I can't do this right now.  
\- But of course Dottie doesn't move. Dottie doesn't just step aside. Dottie is a sweet, concerned housemate. She needs a hug before saying goodbye. Stupid, simple, silly Dottie. -

The first thought that comes to her mind is that it worked. The second is that Peggy Carter's lips are soft. She pushes her away, and holds her by her shoulders to get a good look at her before leaving her to collapse.  
\- Dottie would catch her. Dottie would feel her forehead for fever. Dottie would scream for help. Or maybe Dottie would take her to her room and put her to bed. Maybe Dottie would want to feel her lips again, maybe Dottie would lay down next to her, maybe -

She takes out her knife. It seems so easy, with Carter's head in a perfect position, her neck exposed. So easy she almost regrets not having had more fun. She wanted this to be better. She wanted to feel Carter struggling against her, to hear her whimper in pain, to see her try to fight, then negotiate, then fight again before losing strength.

* * *

\- Dottie turns around. Worried, wan, wondering Dottie. Dottie needs those men to help her. Her friend is hurt. Her friend who she's afraid she will not see again, once these men take her away -  
But oh _she_ might still see her. And the will be no interruptions if she does.  
Fixing her gaze on the the SSR car as it speeds away, she smiles.


End file.
